The Epilouge I Wish I Had
by GallagherGirl537
Summary: SInce there was no epilouge, I wrote one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay I just finished reading this book which is amazing! I cannot believe how god it was. However, my friend and I wanted an epilogue which it didn't have. So this is for StarkLuverAllTheWay and myself. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Amy POV

After I started my letter to my parents I continued to write in it everyday. I knew that they would be proud of me and who knows, they may even see me. Of course I will be very old then.

My life went on and years passed. My children grew up and had children of their own.

Then, only 20 years before the ship would land I had my 40th birthday. I realized then that I was officially older then my mom and dad who were both 39 when they were frozen.

The next twenty years flew by and finally, on the day I was to turn 60, it was time for the landing. Right before we did though, we needed to defrost or reanimate everyone.

I went down to my parents rooms with my husband and watched as they took my parents out of their boxes. As they came back to life, they looked around the room. I smiled when their eyes reached me.

"Amy?" my dad said, totally surprised to see me. He thought that I hadn't even gone with them.

I looked to them both and said, "I have a lot to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Hey guys! I hope that you like what I have so far. I have gotten a few reviews, but I hope that if you read this you will take time to give me feedback! Thanks- now enjoy!**

Last Time:

"I have a lot to tell you."

Amy POV

I looked at my parents faces and almost laughed. They were fine with freezing me and themselves, but looking at an old me freaks them out.

Does that make any sense?

After they got all fixed up I brought them to my room. Once inside I handed them my journal and told them to read it.

Journal:

Dear Mom and Dad:

Today I decided to start writing a journal so that you can learn about everything that you missed.

Daddy- I know that you thought that I would stay on earth. The fact that you didn't pack me a trunk shows that.

I need you to understand why I came.

I saw you leave and thought about my life

Yeah, I loved Jason or so I thought, but I loved you two more.

You are more important to me then things like friends, boyfriends, and staying on earth.

I needed to be with you guys.

Hey guys.

It's another day on the _Godspeed_.

I cannot wait to get to the other planet. I think that I should explain to you what is going on.

When I was reanimated, it was not done correctly.

A person on the ship called Elder had seen me. I was about his age.

He didn't know any better.

I swear he didn't.

He took me out of the freezer like place.

I thought I was going to die. But I didn't.

I was brought to the top of the ship and learned all of its secrets.

There was someone trying to kill many of the frozens.

I found them. In finding them I also found the truth.

I found out that the leader of the ship was lying and drugging everyone.

I found out that they were switching the DNA of people.

I also found out that my best friend had been the one to unfreeze me – almost kill me.

My other friend killed himself. I think I will hold a moment of silence now and write some more tomorrow.

Hi mom and dad,

I miss you so much. Sometimes I will go down to where you are and just talk to you. I hope that you hear me.

Today I turn 18. It's funny because I have been alive for over 318 years already.

The ship is really behind. I was frozen for over 300 years.

I miss you. I wish that you could be here today.

On other topics, I want to forgive Elder. I know that mom will say that everyone deserves a second chance, and that dad will tell me that he will hurt him if Elder hurts me.

However, he betrayed me. I don't know if I can trust him.

But I miss him . . . . . .. . . . .

It's been a couple weeks since I last wrote. I forgave Elder. We are now dating. (Of course I had to explain to him what dating is. Ask me about this it is difficult to explain.)

I think I love him.

I can see myself marrying him.

I need you mom. I have no one left to talk to about these things.

The ship is getting better on course. I have a date. Will tell you how it went. Wish you were here. Love you.

**So what do you think so far? Please please please review! I will hopefully update soon. It is no over yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone- remember me?

I am very sorry about not updating this story lately. I have not forgotten about writing and will hopefully have time to finish it off soon. Thanks for all of your reviews and suggestions.


End file.
